Mgt3k season 3 episode 1
by Agent BM
Summary: Season 3 of the series, now including fanfics in the series. I don't own Tawog or Lex, I just have permission to use her from Lexboss
1. Chapter 1

**Mgt3k season 3 episode 1**

**the date fanfic**

**ch. 1**

The summer was over for the wattersons and the kids were heading back to school. Since Nicole's boss loved their mystery theater show she got a raise and was able to afford some new clothes for the kids. Joining the kids this year was Lex since she was part of the family now. The kids grabbed their backpacks and rushed to the bus stop for their first day. Nicole and Richard sat on the couch while Jeff brought them breakfast.

"Thanks" said Richard as he gobbled his bacon and eggs in one bite

"No prob" said Jeff before scurrying to lex and Anais's room

"Im glad I got the week off, the stress has been killing me" said Nicole

"I'm glad we got the house to ourselves, it's been a long time on that ship" said Richard

"Well the kids don't finish until 3 so what do you wanna do?" Asked Nicole

"Well I did rent us a film to watch in the theater out back, and then maybe we can have a little fun" said Richard

"Oh Richard, I love you" said Nicole as she finished her food

"I love you too honey" said Richard

the 2 finished eating and went to the theater out back for a nice film

"I'll be in the girls room if you 2 need anything" shouted Jeff

"thanks Jeff" shouted Nicole

"I love this family, better than mine, but now they live in the school" said Jeff before scurrying away


	2. Chapter 2

**Nicole and Richard entered the theater**

The date by Trueleaf

**"This should be good" said Nicole**

Richard couldn't help but feel the guilt slowly erode at him. He was sorry for he mistake he had done, and ever since then, She would simply say to him that everything was alright. She didn't even seem bothered by it; She would even smile in their conversations. Still, it never seemed enough for it to be alright. It was almost inexcusable, what he'd done.

**"I don't get whats going on and I'm the one who bought this movie" said Richard **

Richard came up with a plan that could help solve this; probably something that wouldn't even be successful, but at least she would know that he was sorry. Because he was so lazy, he waited home for her to finally come back from work, nervously tapping his fingers on his knees. It was more embarrassing to actually do the act itself, when he had thought of it it didn't seem so bad. But now, it was utterly nerve wracking. He watched the clock, by minute by second tick away at the slowly dying time.

" Oh c'mon..." He said to himself, taking a deep breath. The kids were going to be out of school soon; he would pick them up if the car wasn't gone. He was too lazy to walk, so he decided that that plan became dismissed. Richard changed out of his pajamas, and into his preferred clothes that consisted of a yellow dress shirt and dark khaki pants. Once he finished that, he began to watch TV, as mind numbingly boring as it was, it would assist him to kill some time.

From what felt like hours, the kids finally came home, opening the door without any hesitation to just open the door.

" Dad! We're home!" They yelled. He turned to face them.

**"Hey kids how was your day?" Asked Richard**

" Did your mother drive you home?"

**"You must really want to see me" said Nicole **

" Yep...she's coming right now." Darwin answered, pointing out to the car. Richard felt a cold wave pass over him. His fear had caught up with him now. The kids ran up the stairs, stomping their feet as they raced to their bedroom. It was almost as they read his mind, knowing that he wanted to be alone when he was going to talk to her.

Nicole came into the house and as soon as she had seen his face, she immediately smiled blissfully.

" Hi honey." she said, soon walking past him.

**"Hi cutie pie" said Richard**

**"Richard don't call me that, it sounds better in movies" said Nicole**

**"Sorry" said Richard**

" Nicole, I just want to talk to you." Richard said. Nicole looked at his face while she walked into the kitchen.

" What is it you want to talk about?" she asked, putting up the groceries in the shelves.

" I...I just wanted to apologize...for...well, you know." Richard began nervously, rubbing his arm. Nicole sighed.

**"I don't get it, what am I apologizing, what did I do?" Asked Richard**

" Richard, we've been over this. It's alright." She said idly, placing cans into the cupboards.

" I just want to make up for it. Just saying it's alright doesn't change the fact that I did it." Richard sighed.

" Honey. I already forgive you." Nicole stopped, facing towards him.

" I was just trying to help the kids, and then turns out it wasn't for them and it..it was just all a mistake, I didn't mean to." Richard said.

" I know that already, Richard. You don't need to keep apologizing." She watched his face for a while longer before she sighed. Nicole approached him and gave him a heartily hug.

" I forgive you. Honey, it wasn't your fault. It was the internet." She said, smiling.

**"Oh, I see what the problem is now" said Richard**

"Then placed a gentle kiss against his lips. Richard at the same time felt relieved and happy. He now finally grew the confidence to ask her the question he wanted to.

" Hey Nicole?" Richard began. Her ears perked up and she looked at him. Whenever she did that, it grew a stir of affection to him.

" What do you think about going on a date?" Richard asked. Nicole sighed and rubbed her forehead.

**"I'd love to but I have to check my calendar" said Nicole**

" I don't know Richard. I have to cook dinner, do the chores— I'm going to be very busy." She let go of him and walked back the counter, continuing to place the cans and boxes onto the shelves.

" C'mon, it'll just be like the old times. When we were younger. Just a nice, laid back restaurant. Just the two of us." He pressured. She began to think of it more, how it would be nice to do it, but she shook her head.

" Not today, Richard. I'm busy."

" I don't want you to work so hard, Nikki." Richard used her nickname, something he hadn't done in a fine 15 years. " Besides, you don't have to do it. You can let the kids clean up for once. And if they make a mess of things, well...we can think of that later." Richard approached her. " You can take a rest from all that work for just a few hours. Nothing much." He wrapped his arms around her waist, trying to slightly seduce her.

**"Don't call me Nikki, I hate that name" said Nicole**

" What about the kids, Honey? They're going to be alone..." Nicole added worriedly.

**"They're not good when they're alone" said Nicole**

" Aw, they'll be fine. We can call a babysitter." He said. Nicole sighed, still a little nervous and precautionary.

**"If we get a babysitter, they better be good" said Nicole "Remember when you hired mr. toad? He took the kids through a joyride throughout town and crashed into the school" said Nicole**

**"He didn't say he would take them anywhere" said Richard**

" I don't know..." She said, shaking her head.

" You don't have work tomorrow. So you don't have to go to bed so early. Besides, we'll be back at around 9:00 or before midnight." Richard said, stroking her tail. She gasped and looked at him.

**"Come on honey, please?" Asked Richard**

" Promise?" he asked. She kept her eyes on him for a while but then she smiled.

" You always stroked my tail when we were younger...I forgot about that." Nicole said with a scoff.

**"I did enjoy that" said Nicole**

"I can't help it." Richard shrugged. She giggled slightly and planted a kiss on his cheek. Richard could hear the vibration in her throat that she was purring.

" I forgot also how much I used to like it." She said with a smile. " Fine then...you win. I promise. But I'll have to cook diner first. And _you_ are going to help me." Nicole smiled.

**"Last time I did that Gumball got sick, in that chair" said Richard pointing to Gumball's empty seat**

" Alright then. I'll help." Richard said, and let go of her waist. Nicole's smile soon disappeared an then she pointed her finger at him as if she was scolding him.

" And don't you ever call me _Nikki_. You know I hate that name now." Nicole said with a playful stern look, waving her finger. Richard laughed and put his arms up in mock defense.

" Alright, I won't call you Nikki." He said. Soon, he began to help her boil up the lasagna noodles she had recently bought, and he helped her create the tomato sauce and cook up the Italian sausage. For his first time cooking, it was actually really fun. After a few hours of time, she had finally mingled the ingredients into a deep dish pan, spread mozzarella and Parmesan cheese, and slid it into the oven. She turned on the oven to a total of 400 degrees. She placed the timer on for 50 minutes.

**"And that's how you make a pizza" said Richard**

" We're going to have to wait for it to finish cooking— you can't rely on Gumball or Darwin to remember turning off the oven when the timer goes off." Nicole added as she walked away from the kitchen. " Anais is too small to reach the oven doors...so..." She stopped and knelt down at basket, and started gathering clothes.

" I'm going to take a shower. And you should too, when I'm done." Nicole said. She began walking up the stairs, and Richard walked behind her. He couldn't help but remember how beautiful she was. How it was almost like she had grace in every idle movement she did. She smiled and turned to him once she reached the bathroom door.

"Alright..." She said, pecking him on his cheek. She went into the bathroom and closed the door, and Richard walked back down the stairs. He sighed passionately and sat down at the couch. He felt lucky to have such a wonderful wife.


	3. Chapter 3

After Richard had taken his shower, he had called a babysitter for the kids while they were going to be gone. Gumball was pestering him on how they didn't need a babysitter and Darwin kept pestering him of who it would be.

" Will you two be quiet? I'm on the phone!" Richard whispered sternly, and then put the phone back to his ear. "Sorry about that...yes...uh huh...um, 1026 York street...uh huh...Alright, thanks again...Oh, just three kids...yeah...We'll try to be back before midnight...alright, thanks." Richard ended. He hung up the phone back on the receiver.

" Aw, Come _on_! Dad, we don't need a babysitter! I'm 12 years old!" Gumball complained.

**"Don't you remember what happened last time?" Asked Nicole**

" Yes, and last time we left you alone, you flooded the house." Richard reminded him. Gumball was about to exclaim in defense but he sighed, knowing that it was true.

" Who's the babysitter?" Darwin asked curiously.

" Mr. Small." Richard said. Darwin's mouth immediately gaped.

"...Mr. Small? He's a weirdo! Why couldn't have been someone else!" Gumball said in response for Darwin.

**"It was short notice" said Richard**

" Well that's just too bad." Richard said, walking towards the door. Nicole came walking down the stair, in her regular clothing that consist of a gray skirt and her white dress shirt. She even kept on her Rainbow Factory pin.

" Okay kids, we will be back before midnight. Gumball.." Nicole looked at him and then paused. She looked at Anais, who began coming down the stairs. "I change my mind. Anais, you and Mr. Small are in charge." Nicole pointed at her, hoping that she would take responsibility of the authority.

" WHAT? I'm older than her!" Gumball screamed.

**"You're also more violent" said Richard**

" Yes, and you're more destructive than her. So you _have_ to listen to her." Nicole said politely. Anais smiled with pride and waved her hand.

" Bye mom, dad!" She said, as they left the house.

" Bye sweetie! Love you Gumball, Darwin!" Nicole shouted before closing the door. They entered into the car and began driving away.

" So what restaurant did you have in mind?" Nicole asked, fishing in her purse to assure she had everything.

**"Just making sure I have money, keys, smokes" said Nicole**

**"You don't smoke" said Richard**

**"It's a joke Richard" said Nicole **

" Well. You'll see." Richard said with a smile.

**"Hope its not joyful burger or McDonald's" said Nicole**

• • •

They had parked into a very packed parking lot. It took them a while to finally find a spot. Though Nicole kept her eyes on the building they were approaching.

"_ Laid back_? This is the fanciest restaurant I've seen!" Nicole said in amazement.

" Well, it's fancy compared to the other restaurants..." Richard remarked. She nodded her head.

**"How can you afford this?" Asked Nicole**

**"I know a guy" said Richard**

" I guess it is."

Soon once they were entering in the building, a waitress groomed in a red tuxedo jacket and black dress pants.

" Greetings, welcome to the Dinner Hall." She'd said with a smile. ( I made this restaurant up). " Please allow me to bring you to your seats." She asked, though it was more of a command. They'd followed behind her, and the restaurant itself was rather extravagant, and it had a lot of customers, who were also dressed in formal attire. She sat them at a table with a pure white tablecloth, accompanied with a rose in a vase and very exquisite styled chairs, with red patted seats and back holders. They sat down and she handed them their menu's.

" I'll be back within a few minutes. Please make up your mind on what you want to eat." She said with another blissful smile, and quickly marched away.

**"Fancy" said Nicole "Too fancy" **

" She's a little creepy." Nicole thought out loud. And they had laughed to themselves. She cleared her throat and she began searching through the menu. Richard picked his up as well, and began searching. Though he couldn't help but glance up at her face every once and a while, seeing how pretty she looked this evening.

**"I'll make this easy, we'll have a lobster and a steak, and that's just for me what're you having?" Asked Richard**

**The 2 laughed**

**"Im just joking" said Richard**

" I'll...I'll have the meatloaf muffins special. What will you have?" Nicole asked, still looking at her menu. Richard looked down at his menu and browsed the different meals.

" I'll just have the same." Richard decided quickly. She nodded and closed her menu, and placed it gently on the table.

" This place is so..nice and so...fancy." Nicole began conversation. " I'm afraid to even dirty the tablecloth, how white it is." She said, poking at the table as if it was alive. Richard just gazed at her, as she would talk to him, though he was mostly paying attention to her face. She would always talk a lot whenever she felt uncomfortable. " I also feel as if we're the only ones not in suits or anything." Nicole scanned the area around them, looking at the different abundance of people.

Finally the waitress had came back to the table with the same gleeful smile she always wore.

" Hello, did you think about what you wanted this evening?" She asked.

" Yes, we'll both have the Meatloaf muffins special, please." Nicole said, nodding.

" Alrighty then. Would like some wine?" She asked.

" Alright then..."

" Okee dokee. What wine of your choice?" She smiled.

**"Something nice" said Nicole**

"...How about..." She thought about it for a moment, then her eyes glimmered. " Do you have Brachetto d'Acqui Rosa?" She asked. The waitress nodded.

" Yes we sure do. Alright, that will be 17.95$." The waitress began scribbling on her notepad. Nicole's eye's widened, but she didn't say anything. She was about to pull out her purse, but Richard stopped her.

" I'll pay for it." He said with a smile, and then he took out his wallet. He fingered out a ten dollar bill and 8 other dollars. He handed them to the waitress and her smile almost seemed to beam.

**"$17 bucks for wine, it better be the best tasting wine in the world" said Richard**

" Thank you, and enjoy your stay." She said cheerfully, then abruptly turned around and marched away to another table.

**"We're not at a hotel ms fancy" said Richard**

" Where did _you_ get money from?" Nicole asked, while putting away her purse.

" I was saving it up." Richard shrugged apathetically. " From whenever you would lend me a few bucks for shopping." Nicole nodded slowly, then sighed.

"... It's been a long time since we were on a date...Almost 15 years ago." Nicole said, looking into his eyes. " It actually does feel nice to just...relax and...well, be with you." She gently placed her hand on his. It shot up a sensation of arousal in him.

" Well...seeing you work so hard...I thought it was time that you took a break." Nicole smiled, and she lightly blushed.

" I can't believe they have it. That's one of my favorite wines...though I haven't had it in years." Nicole said with disappointment. " I wonder if it tastes the way I remember."

**"It tastes fruity with a hint of lime" said Jeff from the projection "Don't mind me I'm just cleaning"**

" Well...we'll see then." Richard said, holding her hands. Nicole looked at his face and smiled.

" What do you plan on after dinner?" She asked, looking passionately into his eyes.

" Well...I don't know. The Movies are just too loud." Richard said, shaking his head.

" I know! And there's too many people in my opinion." Nicole shrugged.

**"And there's nothing good out" said Nicole**

**"Why don't you just use that star I gave you to get some better movies?" Asked Richard**

**"Only works every once in a while" said Nicole**

"...What about a walk in the park?" Richard suggested. Her eyes widened.

"...Are you talking about...that old one? We used to always go when we were teenagers?" Nicole asked amazed. Richard nodded. " Wow. You are different today. You're over here buying for me, taking me out to dinner, and then going to the park...It was all of the things we did before we had a family...I feel so nostalgic." She sighed, placing his hand against her cheek. " I like the new you." She giggled. Richard kept his eyes on her face, almost like staring into a beautiful painting. She was the most incredible woman in his life. She didn't look at his outside appearances. Nicole wasn't shallow like that, and it was what made her special in his life. She had accepted him for his personality.

" So why are you doing this for me all of a sudden?" Nicole asked, looking at his face.

**"It's nice to have a night out, with someone responsible watching the kids, unlike that toad" said Richard**

" Well...because it's been too long...It's been too long since I've done anything for you. So...I's why I'm doing it today." Richard kissed her hand. It brought rosy cheeks to her face.

" I love you." She said, staring deeply into his eyes.

" I love you too." He replied.

Soon, the waitress came back with their orders and she placed them gently in front of them.

" Here you go, And I'll be back with the wine!" She said blissfully, and then walked away. Richard unwrapped his fork from the napkin.

" Wow. Talk about style." Nicole remarked, referring to the meatloaf muffins, in the middle, where it was a bundle of 7. A thin line of gravy circle around it, and a little dollop of mashed potatoes on the muffins. And as for decor, They neatly placed a basil leaf , and a thin ingredient of thyme as well on top. All fancy and nicely primed for a more appetizing appearance. The waitress came back with their bottle, a dark glassed bottle, almost looking black, with the content of it being a dark velvet. She gently set their clean wine glasses and she popped off the cork. She let the wine pour out gently and slip out like silk. She gently settled the bottle in the middle of the table.

" Enjoy!" She said, walking away. Nicole began cutting a piece off of her muffins, and she inserted it into her mouth. She chewed slowly at first, testing the taste out before she nodded in delight.

**"This is good, I like it" said Richard**

**"You can really taste the gooey center" said Nicole**

" Wow. This is delicious. Not as good as _my_ meatloaf, but still good." She joked, afterwards laughing. They both took habit to try and eat as elegantly as everyone else, but they would always find muse in it on how proper other people would eat. "I might as well be sticking my pinky out as well." Nicole joked. Richard finally began eating as well. It was actually quite tender, and very moist in juices and nicely cooked. Soon, when they were done eating, they began to drink they're wine. Nicole took the first sip, and she tilted the glass to her lips.

" Mmmm." She hummed. She gently placed it down again and swallowed. " Just as I remembered." Nicole sighed.

After a good few hours, they began chatting with each other. Anything in particular. Some people had already beginning to leave, and the restaurant didn't look as packed as it was before. In fact, there were only at least 5 families left from what Richard could see. From the cup of wine they gradually drank, they had become a little tipsy from it, and very rarely their speech would slur a tiny bit.

" You know...I'm really having a good time here. The food was nice...The wine was...awesome." Nicole said, soon she quietly burped in her mouth. " Ooh, 'scuse me." She said, afterwards giggling. Her cheeks were slightly tinted a red, perhaps from the wine. Nicole smiled dully at him.

" What?" Richard asked, just as tipsy as she was.

" Nothing...it's just...I love you." She shrugged. For a brief moment, she closed her eyes and sighed. " I think it's time we go now." Nicole suggested. " First..." She said, completely finishing her drink in one gulp and placed it down. " Okay..._now_ we go." She said jokingly.

They had piled their plates on the table and left a good amount of 10.$ for the waitress that served them. Soon, they had left the restaurant and began walking away.

" Let's go to the park now." Nicole said, sighing. Richard nodded in agreement. And then, she had grabbed his hand and held it tightly as they walked. And even after a while, she had rested her head against his shoulder. Affection grew into his heart, and he had the urge to circle her waist. And he did, wrapping his arm around her, resting it against her hips.

Once they approached the park entrance, Nicole began laughing.

" What's so funny?" Richard asked.

" Oh nothing...just memories." She said with a smile.

They sat down at the same, wooden bench when they were younger, the first time they dated. It brought back so many memories for Richard. The moon that was high in the sky. The nice cool breeze, which was bone chilling but refreshing. And with Nicole by his side, the most wonderful person. With a sudden large growth in compassion, Nicole kissed him in his lips. He expected it to be a brief move, but she stayed for a few long moments before stopping. After a while, she rested her head on his shoulder, sighing passionately.

"You want to know something?" She asked.

" Hmm?" He hummed.

" You've always been the first..." She said, re positioning her head.

"What do you mean?" He asked, gently placing an arm on her waist.

" You were my first for everything. I met you first, I dated you first... I never really experienced anything about romantic love, until you came. So it was always with you I tried something new. You were also my first kiss...Of course, you were my first husband." She said, laughing afterwards. Nicole lifted her head and gazed at him. " My first love as well... I gave you some of my personal things as well." She said, half smiling.

"Like what?" He asked. But her smile remained, keeping it succinct as possible. Richard then nodded his head.

"OH..." He said, afterwards feeling the heat increase in his body.

" I love you just the way you are.. Even if you can be a little lazy around the house..." She paused, and then smiled at an amusing thought. " You're my lazy bunny." Nicole finished, afterwards laughing after the expression Richard gave her.

" Well...you were my first of everything as well." he said, smiling. Richard glanced at her, who was still smiling at him. " I forgot how beautiful and cute you are...Even now, you look like you're in your 20's." He said, making her blush.

**Nicole and Richard kissed**

**"I love you Richard" said Nicole**

**"I love you too Nicole" said Richard**

"Aww, thank you." She said, before kissing him on the lips. This gave him confidence in asking his question.

" Nicole?" He began quietly. She looked up at him with a smile.

" Yes?"

"...I was wondering..." Richard faltered. His courage had dropped instantaneously.

"...wondering about what?" Nicole tilted her head slightly to the side. He took a deep breath and decided to ask bluntly.

" I was wondering if you would like to have another child." He said, soon feeling his nervousness raise to extreme. Her eyes widened, which signaled him that it wasn't a good idea to start this conversation. But he had an inward sigh when she had began smiling, a large smile too. Tears welled in her eyes.

**"That'd be nice but we already own 4 kids now" said Nicole "But there's always room for another"**

" Yes...I would _love_ too." Nicole said, without hesitation she hugged him. Richard felt relieved now. Knowing that she wasn't going to be angry after all. " I love you...so much." She said, showing she was deeply enamored.

" I love you too, Nicole." Richard replied. Suddenly, Nicole let go of him and looked at him worriedly.

" What will the kids think about it? I mean, there's only three bedrooms. The baby might have to share a room." Nicole said, thinking about it pensively. She looked at the ground, suddenly awfully absorbed by the subject.

" Don't worry, Nicole. I'll support you. I know, I'll get a job—"

**"No that's not necessary" said Nicole scared**

" What? NO!" Nicole exclaimed, then her hand flew to her mouth. Richard was surprised.

" Why not?" He asked. She sighed and scratched her head.

" I didn't want to tell you this...but last time..." Nicole stopped short in her sentence. She looked at him for a moment then smiled.

" What?" Richard said. She shook her head.

**"You almost destroyed the universe" said Nicole**

" I just love you the way you are. Even when you stay home. And besides, it's not like we need more money. It's just we will need to have more patience." Nicole said, nodding. " Because...well, we're going to have to put up with a lot, considering Gumball and Anais, plus Darwin hate babysitting. So...yeah." She smiled reassuringly. To converge back to the subject, she scooted closer, until her hips were touching his, and she rested her head on his shoulder again. It was quiet, and they stared at the moon in the endless night.

" I love you." Richard repeated. She giggled, and kissed him on the cheek.

" And so do I."

**The 2 kissed again **


	4. Chapter 4

It has been a week ever since that date night. Richard was at home, like usual, either watching TV, and just sleeping. Right now, He chose to watch TV. The kids were at school still, And Nicole was at work. It was nice and quiet around, no rough housing or no yelling kids. It was actually, for once, enjoyable to watch TV.

After a few hours, Richard decided to take a shower. For no particular reason, probably just to kill some time. And to smell nice. After he was done, he sprayed on some cologne to lightly enlighten the smell. And he had worn his usual clothes, yellow dress shirt with dark khaki pants. He checked his watch and saw it was around 2:30. The time when Nicole would be getting back from work, and driving the kids home. In fact, they had already began knocking on the door. Richard walked down the stairs and opened the door. The kids as usual was always talking loudly and would walk up the stairs immediately. Nicole greeted him with a kiss on his cheek.

" Hello honey." She said blissfully. Richard noticed how she didn't buy any groceries.

" No groceries today?" Richard asked curiously.

**"Sorry not this time" said Jeff from the booth**

**"Why're you still here?" Asked Nicole**

**"Cleaning this filthy booth, if these film reels aren't properly cleaned they'll be ruined" said Jeff**

" Nope. Don't need any." She said, still smiling. After a while she had kept looking at him.

" What?" He shrugged. She walked up closer to him and held his hand.

" I had the pregnancy test." She said, stroking his palm.

" You did?" Richard asked. She nodded with a smile.

" So? What are the results?" He asked. Nicole chuckled and had whispered in his ear.

" I'm pregnant." she said. He felt the warmth of her breath almost wet his ear. But he was surprised.

**"A new child? Hope this turns out better than the others" said Richard**

**"Are you saying you hate the kids?" Asked Ncole angrily**

**"I prefer Darwin" said Richard**

" You are?" He said in amazement, but kept his voice low. She nodded, and started laughing.

" I know! It's a girl!" She said in excitement. Richard hugged her passionately.

**"This is great news" said Richard**

" Oh my gosh! I'm so proud right now." He said, completely enamored by the thought of the baby. He let go and had to take a look at her stomach.

" She's still growing. It'll take a while for her to actually start protruding my stomach." Nicole said, gently stroking her belly.

**"Im sure the baby will turn out fine. And I'm done, happy now? I was going to make you lunch but not with that attitude" said Jeff "Im gonna go play with Anais's chemistry set"**

" I'm gonna eat only fruits and veggies and meat and all that stuff. No liquor, no fast food, nada." Nicole said with a prideful smile. Soon she planted a kiss on his cheek.

" What are you two talking about?" A voice spoke out curiously upstairs. Nicole turned back and saw Anais standing idly on the top of the stairs. She glanced back at Richard and smiled.

" Nothing..." She lied secretly. Soon, she climbed up the stairs to go accompany the kids. And Richard had gotten the same feeling again. Feeling he was the luckiest man in the world.

**"It's nothing at all" said Nicole**


	5. Chapter 5

**Few months later...**

Nicole was home today. A good day today, because it was her day off. And now she could spend time with her baby girl. A beautiful young daughter. She sat on the couch, cradling her young infant in her arms. She was wrapped in a bundle; the cute little blue kitten. She sang her songs and melodies, to try and calm her down. Soon, she'd fallen asleep. The young girl had given the whole family a large stir of compassion to her. She wasn't noisy. Whenever she was, it was only because she was hungry or tired. Other than that, she was a perfect daughter. Richard had come inside the room, and sat down beside her.

" How is she?" Richard asked quietly, acknowledging the fact the baby was sleeping.

**"She's alright Richard" said Nicole**

" She's fine..." Nicole replied, keeping her eyes on the child. Richard looked at her as well. She was sucking on a light green pacifier. And Richard couldn't help but notice the slight resemblance that the child shared with Nicole.

" She looks like you...she has your nose...your ears...Nicole." Richard began, stroking the baby's cheek. Her ears perked and she looked at him.

**"Reminds me of Gumball when he was a baby" said Nicole**

" Yes?" She asked. Richard lightly chuckled.

" That's what we should name her...Nicole." Richard said, looking at her. Nicole's eyes widened and her cheeks blushed

" You think so?" She asked. " that's going to be confusing." She said. "Alright then...Nicole." She tested it in her mouth. She pressed her nose against the little infant. " Your name is Nicole! You're got mama's name!" She said in a playful voice, making the little baby giggle.

"ma...mahmah." The baby imitated. Nicole gasped in shear joy.

**"Aw its her first word" said Richard**

" You said mamma!" She said laughing. Richard leaned over to the baby's face.

" Say papa!" he said playfully. The baby giggled.

" ma...mahmah!" she repeated, soon giggling. Richard sighed, just a little bit disappointed.

**"I remember that was Anais's first word too" said Richard**

" She'll learn in due time...okay?" She said, reassuring him. He nodded, and smiled. Nicole stroked the the baby's tail. she began purring slightly, though it was ever so quiet.

" Your tail is so cute and tiny!" She exclaimed.

Richard smiled at the baby as well, with her absolute adorableness. But Richard still couldn't get over the fact that he wanted to get a job for Nicole. She was the only one making money, and it probably wouldn't be enough to take care of another child in the household.

" Hey Nicole?" Richard began. Nicole was still giving her attention to the baby, but she replied back.

" Yes, dear?"

"...I...I still think I should get a job." Richard said carefully. Nicole looked at him with a sort of worry.

**"Please don't" said Nicole **

" What? No, Richard, we already talked about this."

" I know, but I-It's just not right for me to stay lazy at home while you do all the work."

" Honey...It's alright, you don't need to."

" But I _want_ to. With you only doing a job, we can't make enough money. And besides, your working too hard.

" Honey..." Nicole sighed. She thought about it deeply for a moment then she looked back at him with a spur of hope. " My boss gives me days off, which he still sends me paychecks, whether i'm working or not Richard. So you don't need to get a job, I get enough money." Nicole lied secretly. She hated lying, especially when it would stay forever, and she knew she probably wouldn't reveal the truth, but when it came to the end of the world, Nicole would then lie. But the paychecks was true, that much was. She shrugged apathetically. " If you really want to support me Richard. You can just stay here, look after the children, clean the house...It'll be alright." Nicole looked at him. He sighed skeptically. " I promise." Nicole said with a smile. Richard looked at her as well, and smiled back.

**"Whatever you say Nicole" said Richard**

After a few minutes, Nikki had fallen asleep. It was a nickname they decided to give her so that they wouldn't get confused. They brought her to her bedroom, which was basically shared with the parent's room, and they gently laid her in her cradle. Nicole placed Nikki's favorite blanket on her, and she left the room quietly. She closed the door slowly, and closed it securely with the sound of it clicking.

" Is she sleeping?" Richard whispered.

" Yes. She's asleep. We should be quieter around the bedroom. Okay?" Nicole asked. He nodded, and they had walked back into the living room. She sat back down at the couch and Richard sat next to her.

" Richard." Nicole said abruptly. Richard turned to her with his ears perked.

" Yes?"

" I know it's already been a few months...but...I was wondering if you wanted another child." Nicole asked with a smile.

**"Another child, that's one big family" said Richard**

**"We have lex now remember?" Asked Nicole**

**"Yeah I know" said Richard**

"...There wouldn't be enough room, I would love too, but I don't know where the baby would be." Richard said, placing his hand on her knee.

" True. But when Anais is older, Nikki can sleep in Anais' room. And the other baby can sleep in Gumball's room if it's a boy, or a girl then...Anais' room. " Nicole shrugged apathetically, afterwards laughing. Richard thought about it for a moment, and it didn't seem so bad. He smiled at her and kissed her lips.

" Alright then. Another child sounds fine to me."


	6. Chapter 6

Nicole was giving Nikki a bath, which proved to be much more difficult than she expected. Nikki seemed almost energized by the water. She wouldn't sit still, she would splash around, making Nicole more drenched than she already was. But no matter what she did, it was harmless; Nicole couldn't get annoyed at adorable as she was, there was no way she could get angry at such an innocent being, even if sometimes getting her wet was Nikki's intentional plan.

**"Nikki please hold still" said Nicole**

Nicole laughed as her soaked shirt clung tightly at her shoulders.

" Nikki! I'm giving _you_ a bath, not me!" Nicole claimed excitedly.

**"I think she knows" said Richard**

Nikki just giggled and hit her palms at the surface water, making it pummel up into the air. Nicole laughed at her child. She grabbed the wash cloth and began to rub her child's body, smoothing in the shampoo into her soaked blue fur. Afterwards, she appeared to be encased in white foam, which didn't last long, considering Nikki's rambunctious behavior. She began to splash even more water, and sometimes even splashing it into her self, as if she knew that she already to rinse herself off.

Gumball peaked his head into the bathroom, curiosity had coalesced into his head as he heard the squealing and giggles emitting from behind the door. He saw Nicole on her knees beside the bath tub, while his littlest sister was halfway immersed in the water. Nicole turned back, still having a smile on her face.

**"Can I help you Gummy?" Asked Nicole**

"Oh, hi Gumball." She said, soon gasping from the water that collided against her. "Nikki!" She exclaimed, afterwards laughing.

" Seems like she's having fun." Gumball said, chuckling. Nicole nodded.

**"Yeah shes having the time of her life" said Richard**

" Yes. Definitely having _fun_." Nicole replied. Gumball tilted his head to the side.

"How old is she?" He asked curiously.

**"Not that old" said Nicole**

" 2 weeks." She replied, while picking at her wet shirt.

" She really does look like you...well, at least if you were to be younger..." Gumball stated. Nicole glanced back at Nikki, who seemed preoccupied by the small strange white foam substance that remained to her shoulder, creating baby sounds as she rubbed it.

**"Yeah, she does a lot" said Nicole**

" yeah, I guess she does..." Nicole agreed. She remained in thought for a moment, reminiscing about how much she loved her children. She sighed and looked over at Gumball.

" Can you hand me my watch, son? my hands are wet. it's on the counter." She said, pointing to the top of the sink. Gumball reached over and grabbed hold of her watch. " okay, what's the time?" She asked. Gumball's expression turned into a sort of disappoinment as he absorbed the dulling information.

" 9:03..." He said with a sigh. Nicole's eyes widened.

**"Already? Time goes fast" said Richard**

"It is?" She asked. He nodded as he set the watch down again.

" Well...time for you to go to bed, Gumball. Gather your brother and sister, and tell them it was time for bed, okay?" Nicole said.

" Yeah, alright." He said, leaving the room. Nicole sighed and turned to her baby.

" Well your clean now. And so am _I_. _You_ made sure of that." Nicole said, smiling.

**"A clean person is a happy person" said Richard**

Nikki just glanced at her dully, with eyes full of curiosity, yet understanding.

"UH?" Nikki squealed, closing sounding like, _huh?_. Nicole laughed with amusement, which got Nikki to giggle. Nicole stood from her knees, which they began to ache slightly from the pressure of her weight against them. She grabbed a towel of a rack and lifted Nikki from the tub. She unplugged the drain and it began to decrease the water level with a loud slurp sound. She wrapped Nikki into a bundle and carried her off in her arms as she walked over to her room. the plush carpet felt almost relaxing against her feet; she had gotten used to the rough tiled surface in the bathroom. Nicole set Nikki down at the bed and began to rub the fabric against Nikki's wet body. Nicole giggled at the baby noises Nikki made from the weird sensation of being dried.

**"Aw you look so cute" said Nicole**

" You really do look like me." She said in wonder while she observed her child. The blue fur, the eyes, the fact she was a cat, She would've looked closely like Nicole when she was her age. Nicole then remembered what the doctor had said to her, the day Nikki was born.

_Flashback_

_Nicole stroked the scalp of her newborn, a little concerned that she looked too familiarly similar to herself. The doctor had just taken a blood sample and was currently analyzing it under a microscope. Nicole had held the small infant in her arms, while feeding her the milk she needed. Using the blanket to cover her chest, she remained in thought for a while._

_" I'm no expert at DNA or anything...but It seems that your child has, in fact, inherited genes from mainly you. She inherited all of your physical genes from you, and she looks identical to you...But she didn't inherit any of your husbands..." He said, scratching at his eyebrow. "That's never happened before...i don't know what the meaning of this is...but other than that she's fine." He added, to lighten the mood, though he sighed with frustration._

_End_

" You know...I'm kinda glad Richard came up with the name for you, Nicole... ." She said, smiling. " I always feel that special connection whenever I say you name." Nikki giggled.

"Ma..mahmah." She said again.

**"That's adorable" said Richard**

Hearing the word 'mama' from her always grew a stir of large compassion in Nicole's heart. She took a deep breath, and then blew a raspberry against her baby's stomach, which initiated a squeal of laughter and giggles. Nicole began laughing herself.

" You're so _cute_!" Nicole exclaimed. Then she repeated the raspberry onto her daughter's stomach. But then she saw in the corner of her eye, the redness of a mark. She glanced over at her own shoulder and sighed. That scar that was left of that man. She began to remember it as if it was yesterday.

_flashback_

Nicole had been searching in the aisles for clothing and diapers. At this point, she was focused on what to buy. She wasn't completely certain of her baby's clothes size, though. She pushed the squeaking cart down the aisles, searching alongside with Richard for any sort of exceptional apparel.

" ah crap." He said, in the process of patting his pockets, in search for something. Nicole glanced at him with slight concern.

"What's wrong?"

" I forgot my wallet...how embarrassing..." He added. " I'll be right back." he said, walking ahead of the cart. Soon he was out of the aisle and on his way outside. Nicole sighed with frustration and stroked her stomach, her child was only 3 months old. She wouldn't start protruding her stomach until she was 5 months old.

"...What clothes do you prefer, huh?" She asked, as if the child would be able to hear and comprehend what she had asked. " That one looks pretty." Nicole stated, lifting a pink dress with frills from a hanger. Though she scoffed. "If you're anything like me, you wouldn't like this." She said, placing it back into it's primary spot.

**"I really hate frills" said Nicole**

**"Frills don't go with you" said Nicole**

**"They don't go good with the kids either" said Nicole**

Nicole sighed again and began pushing the cart down the aisle. She rubbed the back of her head and switched her views from side to side, observing whichever clothes that might be appropriate for their upcoming child.

"Don't move." An unfamiliar voice abruptly appeared behind her. Nicole was startled, and she was about to glance behind her, but she felt the cold press of steel bump the back of her head, which sent a deathly chill down her spine, spreading it through her blood. " I said, _don't move_." it repeated, sounding more irritated. The voice belonged to a male, that much Nicole knew. She had the will to fight back, but with the unborn child in her womb, she was more concerned about the safety of her child than rather herself.

" Who are you?" Nicole asked sternly.

" Don't talk either." He said. " Now...you're going to come with me...You're not going to run...You're not going to scream." He said solemnly. Nicole turned her head to the point where she could barely make out the defined details, but she got a good enough glimpse to partially see the facial disposition of her captor out of the corner of her eye, a dog, from what she could see.

" You wouldn't kill a woman with children, would you?" She asked with the same solemnity, in a way to stir a sense of guilt and small morality in him. Her attempt appeared to be accomplished, as he remained silent for a moment, but he still lingered in his paths for whatever he planned for her.

" Now move forward." he said, converging back to the subject. She released her grip from the cart and complied accordingly. He lead her outside, where he had ensconced his weapon beneath the thick cloth of his jacket. He ordered brusque commandments for her to turn at certain points of sidewalks and corners, but where he ordered her to go remained unknown to her memory. " Take a right." He said. Nicole hated the sensation of being used like this, as if she was just a person to take orders from others; it irritated her rather profusely. But she obeyed, knowing her child was mostly at stake, and turned to the right, but with a deep irritated sigh. But she became more alert once she had seen they were approaching an alley. _Is he planning on killing me?_ she thought. She remembered his gun, and then briefly wondered how a bullet hole felt as it pierced through flesh. She stiffened her back and continued in a constant pace.

He then placed the gun at her back when they were at a considerably safe distance from an eyes view range that could be watching. They entered into the alley, which was veiled with shadows and a slight humidity from the moistness of the darkness and heat.

" Is this where you going to kill me? At least kill me at a place that's nice and refined." Nicole joked slightly, with some hopeful attempt, to lighten the mood.

"**A criminal wouldn't do that" said Jeff with 2 sandwiches**

**"I thought you weren't making us lunch" said Nicole**

**"I got over it" said Jeff**

Although he didn't seem amused. " What do you plan on doing with me?" She asked, turning around, vising the dingy alleyway they occupied. The abduction had made her rather irritated, causing her to play with her enemy in a fashion that would annoy him. But in the back of her head, her anger seethed too much for her to listen and figure out the answer that she didn't really want to know.

" You haven't figured it out?..." he said succinctly. He had a fancy for keeping his rationales rather limpid. Nicole sneered.

**"Oh I know what's happening" said Richard**

" Oh, I don't know, maybe you might shoot me in the back of the head, take my money and leave, just like any lowlife person would do." She said, simmering her anger off. though he found it rather amusing; he began laughing. She heard the sound of his zipper undo. That's when it hit her, like a punch in her gut. He was planning on raping her, to indulge himself into his own sexual cravings and force it upon her to bear his burden. At that terrifying moment, he had brushed up against her and stroked her neck, from his closed in body, she could tell she made him aroused. Nicole shuddered from disgust and retreated from his presence and he had yanked on her arm, still wielding the gun to remind her was still a threat.

" Take off you clothes!" he said deathly. Nicole was teeming. He had the indignity to do this to her?

**"No, not to a pathetic lowlife like you" said Nicole angrily**

" No!" She screamed, pulling her arm away, through his tightened grip, he had left a slash on her arm from the claws and she clasped he bleeding arm. Despite her anger, She knew to remain sober from her anger to keep her child safe.

" Why you!" He yelled, cocking back the gun and them fully aimed it at her. She became petrified, fearing the worse of whom he would shoot. Before he could pull the trigger, Nicole saw a figure drive into the side of his face, making his head jolt violently sideways, and emanated a loud snap from the object. She flinched from the abrupt quirk of actions. She watched him tumble to the ground, after being knocked out cold.

" Don't you touch her!" Richard yelled. She saw his bat had been halfway broken, but she was too obstructed from the recent events that she was still absorbing. She felt tears run down her face, and her hands had covered her mouth.

" I thought he was going to...to..." Nicole said, barely above a whisper. Richard dropped the bat and hugged her, feeling nauseated with worry, he was glad she was okay.

" It's alright, Nicole...I'm here..." he said, rubbing her back.

**"Thanks Richard, I love you" said Nicole**

**"I love you too" said Richard**

The man had grumbled, recovering slowly from the blow. Then remembering the culprit responsible for all of this, Richard was still pissed off that he attempted to pick the bat up again and beat him even more.

" Stop! That's enough!" Nicole shouted. Richard stopped and shot a confused look at her. She walked towards the gun and lifted it from the ground. She took out the loaded clip inside and cast the empty shell of a gun away.

" alright. Now go ahead." She said with a sneer. Soon, Richard took joy in his indignation, beating the man who was about to molest his wife. Hitting him with the bat at his torso and head, Nicole grabbed Richard's arm.

" okay, enough." she said, keeping a firm grip on his shoulder. Richard sighed and let go of the bat.

" you're lucky we don't call the police." Nicole said. Soon she had an afterthought.

" you know what? that's a good idea." She said, quickly grabbing out her phone and dialing in the police number. She held it to her ear and the man refused to stand back up, he remained on his knees and panting.

" Hello? I need you help. I have apprehended a man who had just tried to rape me...He's defenseless now, And he deserves to be put into custody. Yes, we're at the alleyway near the 'Shopping' store. Alright." She said, soon hanging up and pocketing her phone. Soon she had pocketed the clip as well, to leave the man vulnerable.

" You want to have pleasure?" She asked, directing it to the man. With all her might, she slammed her foot against his crotch, immediately making exclaim in pain.

**"ooooo, that's gotta hurt" said Richard**

"Take pleasure in that!" She shouted. When she couldn't take in any more of spite and disgust from the man, she turned from him and began walking away from the scene, to leave him be to learn what he had done wrong.

_end of flashback_

Nicole slowly converged back to reality, remembering her place. Nikki had been making all sorts of sounds; for a child, she was able to tell whenever there was something wrong within a person. Nicole smiled at her worried daughter.

**"It's okay" said Nicole**

" I'm alright." She said, to reassure Nikki. To bring back the mood, she continued to dry Nikki off and blow raspberries on her stomach, to make her joyous laughter ring out again.

After dressing Nikki into her pajamas, she was exhausted from all of the energy she had used up from laughing and squealing, plus the acts when she was in the bath tub. Nicole put Nikki into bed, gently placing her into the crib, where she lied dormant already. Nicole slipped out her white dress shirt, and her skirt, changing out her wet clothes. Nicole was wearing her usual purple night gown, whenever she went to bed. Richard came into the room and closed the door behind him.

" Be quiet please." Nicole said. Richard then stepped quietly towards her and observed Nikki in the crib.

" Did you give her a bath?" Richard asked.

" yes." She replied. She remained quiet for a moment, until she sighed. "Honey?" Nicole asked, looking at his face.

" Yeah?"

" I forgot to thank you for that last event...you know." Nicole lifted her eyebrows, trying to implicate her meaning.

**"It was nothing super dad couldn't handle" said Richard**

" Oh, it's alright. It was only mandatory that I helped you." he said with a shrug. "It was nothing really."

" No, it wasn't nothing...I mean, sure I would've been able to handle it but I was pregnant at the time...I was really scared on what to do, I thought he was going to kill me, or worse..." Nicole said, taking a deep breath while glancing at Nikki. She felt the worry rise in her heart along the relief that she was safe.

**"It's alright you're ok now and I'll always be here" said Richard**

" Well then...You welcome. I was worried for you and for Nikki, and so I helped." Richard said with a smile. Nicole slowly glanced at him and returned a small smile.

"Hey Nicole?" Richard asked, slightly nervous

" Yes?"

" I was thinking...And I think I still should get a-"

**"No" said Nicole**

" Richard we talked about this..." Nicole said with a sigh. But then she got an idea.

" Look." she said, slipping out her paycheck. " I already get enough money from my job. You don't need to get one, Okay honey?" She said. He nodded, but he was faint with disappointment. She sighed pitying him for his persistence on getting an occupation, though he didn't know he would destroy the world. Though she had a thought that would cheer him up.

" Richard?" Nicole began, raising her hand to his chest.

**"I know what you want Nicole"**

" Hmm?" he hummed.

" About that other child..." She said, trying to make it brief and succinct as possible. Richard nodded, soon with a smile.

**"I guess it's time for the love doctor to come back" said Richard**

" About that other child..." She said, trying to make it brief and succinct as possible. Richard nodded, soon with a smile.

" You think it's time?" She asked. He gently held her hand.

" I think so." He said.

And with a delighted smile, she gave Richard a slight push on to the bed, and reached over to the lamp and switched it off.

**"And now baby number 5, coming soon to a home near you" said Richard**


	7. Chapter 7

Nicole was driving home, after another tiresome day of her job, she was relieved she would be able to rest.

She parked the car and twined the keys, shutting off the engine, which also ceased the rumbling. Nicole opened her door and stepped out, and once she closed it, she pressed the button on her keys and locked the doors. She sighed and strolled onto the driveway, her legs slightly sore from today's work.

Before she could fish inside her pocket for her keys, Darwin unlocked the door and opened it for her, having a big smile on his face.

" Hi mom." He said blissfully. Nicole returned it, feeling a little glad to see the face of her son.

" Hi Darwin. Thanks." She said, while walking into the house.

" You're welcome." Darwin replied. Nicole set down her purse on the couch, and noticed Richard was sitting beside Nikki, playing with her and making her giggle.

" Hello dear." She said, approaching the two on the couch. Richard kept his eyes on the child.

" Oh, hi." He was too occupied by Nikki, playing with her by tickling her stomach.

" I got the results again." Nicole said in a singsong tone. Richard then glanced at her with surprise.

" You did?"

**"Well don't keep me waiting what's the news?" Asked Richard**

" I'm pregnant." She said quietly to him. The information incited a big smile on his face.

**"Another baby, that's another mouth to feed and it isn't mine" said Richard**

" That's wonderful!" He exclaimed. " Also I got a raise! My boss gave it to me because of my pregnancy. And so also you don't need to worry about a job." Nicole said, with a slick smile. " Very convenient don't you think?" She said, placing her arms on his sides.

**"Your boss only likes you because of our show" said Richard**

**"I just hope he doesn't know I destroyed 2 planets" said Nicole**

" Yes.." He admitted, with a half grin. She began laughing, once she noticed Nikki was giggling from their excitement. Nicole lifted her up and held her close to her chest, hugging her.

" You're going to have a baby sister!" She said. Afterwards, Nikki began making baby noises.

"ma...mama." She said, this time it was more understandable, after the weeks she'd been saying it. Nicole tightly held her now, feeling joyous.

She settled her down on the couch and blew a raspberry, making her squeal out in laughter.

• • •

**9 months later**

After Nicole went to the hospital, Granny Jojo was left in charge of the kids to take care of them. Although the most she did was watch TV. Nikki was crawling around the living room, baby noises, squealing and all. Granny Jojo began to feel a little bothered.

" Hey kids! Take the baby with you upstairs, will ya?" She said, bending over and picking her off the floor. " Why won't you stay in one place?" She asked the child, even though she knew there wouldn't be a response. Although, Nikki did do her notorious little sound.

**"Like she'll listen to you" said Nicole**

" UH?" She exclaimed. Granny Jojo just sighed, afterwards chuckling.

" You know...you're kinda cute." She admitted. Then, she heard the stifling of laughter. She turned around, and saw Gumball holding in his laughs.

" You _actually_ think a baby is cute? I've never seen you show affection!" He claimed.

**"No one has she's a witch" said Richard**

" Shut up." She said in embarrassment, turning around and she continued to watch TV. Gumball walked around the couch and picked up his little sister.

" You think I'm cute?" He asked, jokingly.

" **No**. your annoying." She said sternly. Gumball playfully pouted, but he laughed afterwards.

" I love you too, Granny." He said, walking away.

" Yeah..." She mumbled in response.

• • •

Nicole was stroking her child's head, a little bit confused this time as well, her child looked like her. This time she had pink fur, but again, she had the same appearance. Trying not to linger on the subject, she fed her baby milk and, covered her chest with the blanket.

" You can come in now." The nurse said, granting permission for Richard. He opened the door and smiled at Nicole.

" How is she?" Richard asked, sitting at the chair next to the bed.

**"She's doing great" said Nicole**

" She's fine." Nicole said.

" Can I see her?"

**"Absolutely" said Nicole**

"...Yeah." She replied, revealing the infant. Richard gasped at her, partly from the fact that she was pink.

" She has my fur color." He said in an overwhelming glee. "What should we name her?" He asked, his attention still capture by the child's presence. Nicole thought about his question for a moment, and then smiled at a thought.

" We should name her...Lexy." Nicole said, with a smile.

**"And that's how Lexi became a member of our family" said Richard**

" Alright then..." He said, starting to stroke the child's cheek gently with his index PIP joint. "Lexy..." He whispered it, soon smiling at the name.

• • •

At the house now, Nicole was taking care of Lexy. Her eyes were still closed, and was still need on the support of her Mom's milk, so in order to keep things appropriate, Nicole kept Lexy under her shirt.

" Say papa!" Richard said, while watching Nikki. She giggled at him and crawled to him.

" mama!" She exclaimed back.

**"Why do the kids always like you and not me?" Asked Richard**

**"You wouldn't understand" said Nicole**

" With a p! Papa!" He said.

" Mama!" She shouted, soon giggling. Richard sighed a little from disappointment. Nicole smiled at him.

" It's alright dear. In due time, she'll learn, okay? When she's older and better at speaking, she'll learn." She said, reassuring him with a calm voice and smile.

**"I hope so" said Richard**

Nicole glanced down at her baby, feeling that she had stopped drinking. Lexy opened her eyes slightly, and let out the tiniest smile. And opening her mouth with a bigger smile, she held out her hand, gently placing it higher above Nicole's collar bone. Nicole took her outstretched hand in her fingers, in pure astonishment.

"Richard." She said briefly, wanting them both to capture the moment.

"...mahmah." She said, in a quiet, whined voice. Nicole gasped, and her eyes watered.

" One week old...and she said mama..." She said, feeling an exertion of joy in her heart. Richard smiled at Lexy, but as he glanced back at Nikki, he noticed another amazing thing.

"Now that's good, but Anais learned to say mama a day after he was born" said Nicole

**"I knew she was smart, I just didn't have proof" said Richard**

"...Nicole...look." He said, pointing at her. Nicole glanced over and noticed Nikki, attempting to stand on her two's. And she had, she began to wobble a little, meandering to Richard with a slight shake in her legs.

"...Richard can you hold Lexy, please?" She asked, watching Nikki fall unto Richard's lap. He then switched places with her and Nicole knelt on her knees.

" Come, Nikki! Come to me, baby girl!" She exclaimed, holding out her hands. Nikki giggled and began to wobble towards her. " Come to mama!" Nicole said.

After a few moments of Nikki's meandering, She finally reached her arms, where Nicole embraced her and laughed.

**"Her first steps, wow" said Nicole**

" You walked, Nikki! You're first steps!" She exclaimed, holding her tightly. and feeling the slight feeling of her child's small arms embracing her head surprised her more; knowing that she could slightly understand what was happening. Nicole then felt tears run down her face from the amount of happiness that was present in her heart, and she hugged her child back. The sudden sound of the door knock surprised her though. Nicole turned around, looking at the door for a moment to wipe her eyes before walking over to it. She opened the door and saw all of her kids in a loud chatter, talking together.

" Hi, how was school?" Nicole asked, letting them in.

" It was great." Darwin said, with a smile.

" That's good." Nicole responded. She closed the door and the boys jogged up the stairs while Anais was curious on her new little sister. Nicole sat back down at the couch and Anais smiled at Lexy.

" I like the pink fur. Finally, a sibling with pink fur like me." She said with a sigh.

**"That makes 2 kids with pink fur" said Richard**

Anais slightly tilted her head to the side. " What's her name?" She asked, stroking the baby's cheek.

" Lexy." Richard said. She nodded and continued smiling at her little sister. Nicole smiled, happy that Anais was. Afterwards, another knocking was at the door. She turned, this time more confused and slightly concerned. Nicole peeked out through the window, and noticed Penny's dad, who seemed to have trouble standing. She already knew he was drunk.

" Stay in the living room, Anais." She said, furrowing her eyebrows. After the order was authorized, They did what she wanted and Nicole took a deep breath, and opened the door.

" Hello Mr. Fitzgerald." Nicole began, immediately holding her breath from the putrid stench of stale liquor emanating from his breath, almost like an aura around him.

" Nicole..I need to tell you something that I never..." He paused and belched out, the liquor as beginning to release the oxygen. " Told you before." He finished, slurred in speech.

**"Make it quick I have meatloaf in the oven" said Nicole**

" That's nice...uh, what is i—"

" I love you...I love you to my...heart's content." He said, managing to keep a straight field of vision at her face, despite his wobbliness. Nicole was dumbstruck.

**"You what?" Asked Richard angrily**

" Mr. Fitzgerald, I...I barely even know you." She said, clogging her nose from his sigh.

**"I don't even like you, you tried to kill my son" said Nicole**

" We've known each other since we were kids." He said in a husky voice.

" No, Mr. Fitzgerald, I never met you when we were little, I never talked to you, And no, I never loved you..." Nicole claimed. Mr. Fitzgerald sighed with disappointment.

" That fat, lazy bunny you call a husband isn't good enough for you...He's the dumbest adult around who thinks like a child still...probably has the IQ of one as well." he insulted, obviously starting to get offended. Nicole pursed her lips and jabbed a pointed finger at his chest.

" Now you listen to me. Don't you ever talk about my husband that way, I love him just the way he is, he's my lazy bunny!..Now if you don't mind, I would like you to leave—" Before she could finish, He approached her and attempted to land a kiss on her lips, but before he could get close, Richard burst from no where and came between them, keeping him at a distance.

" Don't you dare touch my wife!" He exclaimed. Mr. Fitzgerald sneered at the sight of him.

**"Cottontail cavalier to the rescue" said Richard**

" What are you going to, big boy? You're too lazy for her, you're a good for nothing man that does nothing but sleep! She's the most beautiful woman and you don't deserve, And I want her!" He shouted, soon landing a punch on Richard's face, making him stagger backwards. Nicole gasped, and shot a hand to her mouth. While the two battled against each other, she went back inside and saw Anais.

" Go upstairs, Anais, and take Lexy and Nikki with you. " She said " BOYS! Take care of the infants!" she yelled.

"Wait, mom, what's happening?" Anais asked concerned.

**"No time to explain" said Nicole**

But Nicole was too concentrated on helping her husband, Anais' questioned was quickly neglected unintentionally and she turned back, going to end the fight with reasoning, but she noticed Richard on the ground, while Mr. Fitzgerald was lifting his fist and repeatedly punching him. This image fueled a burning rage. She sprinted to him and cocked back her arm, and forcefully impacted it against his face, the hit forcing him to fly backwards.

**"Battle of the guys who peeped in high school" said Richard**

She marched towards him and grabbed him by his collar, and lifted him. Afterwards, she cast him into the air, about 3 feet higher than her and he fell on their lawn.

" Stop...I already broke an arm, please just sto—" Nicole ignored his pleading, and punched him in the face. Anais had grabbed Lexy, but she was curious of all the yelling she heard emanating from the outside front yard. Disobeying her mother was always never an option, but she made an exception this time, though it undoubtedly made her feel guilty. She instead of going upstairs, she peeked through the door, and gasped, beholding the horror she saw, sub-consciously, she walked closer with Lexy in her arms.

Blinded by fury, she continued to beat him, relentlessly unleashing her power unto not only his face, but his body, his arms and legs, the very sight of him disgusted her and even invigorated her anger. To the point of where one of his legs and arms broke, and to where the peanut shell of his face shattered. Cooling down from her rage, she called the police. After a few minutes of describing their location and their arrival, they called the paramedics for the broken limbs and his face. Before they would arrest him, they sent him down on a stretcher and slid him in the back of the paramedic truck, and shut the doors closed. Soon the sirens were on again, and they drove away. Though The police remained for a while longer.

" You can press charges." The police doughnut said. " for assault, you know." He added, nodding his head.

**"I think I will" said Richard**

" I know, I will." Nicole sighed. She rubbed the back of her head, and turned around, looking at her husband. He seemed a little disappointed. He was sitting at a chair one of the paramedics set for him, and he had a warm wag patting his bruises. Nicole felt sorry for him.

" Oh and...Sorry about before." He said. Nicole glanced at him, perking her ears.

" Sorry? About what?" She asked.

**"Yeah what?" Asked Nicole**

" You know...For arresting you before...At the gas station." The doughnut said, nodding his head.

**"Oh yeah, strange birthday ive ever had" said Nicole**

" Oh...no, it's alright. You were only doing your job." Nicole said, with a gentle smile.

" Thanks." He said, returning the grin. Afterwards, he glanced at the family, who was now outside. His eyes widened.

" Last time I saw three kids. Now there's five..." He said, putting a hand on his waist. " You have a _lot_of kids." He drawled. Nicole laughed at his remark, and so did he. After a moment, he sniffled and straightened his back.

**"I've been busy" said Nicole**

" Well, Ma'am, our business here is done. We'll just take him off your hands and we'll be out of you way." he said, turning around.

" Thanks for the help!" She said. And he waved, acknowledging her gratitude.

Nicole walked back to Richard and offered a hand, and he glanced up at her. For a moment of silence, Richard looked at her palm. With a slight grin, he took her hand and she helped him up.

"You okay?" She asked, couldn't help but glance at the swells of purple and red on his face. Despite the pain and his bruises, he smiled reassuringly, giving her the sense of relief.

"I'm fine." He said. She smiled and gave him a hug, slightly sorry for what had happened to him.

" You did alright." Nicole said, kissing his bruise.

**"Thanks" said Richard**

Walking towards her family, She noticed that they seemed unnerved. Scared from the recent events, and how it was thought provoking, they were even shivering a little.

" Aw, kids. It's alright." She said, holding them in a group hug. " Everything's going to be fine. Don't worry." Nicole reassured, in her arms they shivered still, witnessing the police and the damage and rage around the house, she understood their fear. Nevertheless, They smiled at her, trying to show they were fine. She then noticed Nikki, who was sitting by herself with a seemingly slight grin on her face. After Nicole trying to teach her for a while, Nikki tried clapping to cheer the mood, from what she learned, it displayed happiness and joy. Even if her claps were unsounded and a little erroneous.

" mama!" She exclaimed quietly. Nicole chuckled at her and lifted her from the ground, and held her tightly.

" I didn't mean for you to see that..." She said with a sigh.

**"Or a lot of things that happen in this family, remember blowing up those planets?" Asked Richard**

**"Don't remind me" said Nicole**

At the dinner table, Nicole was glad that the family was better enough to have a conversation, instead of an everlasting silence from the recent events. Nicole held Lexy in her arm, she was too small to be put in a high chair, so she remained asleep, cradled into her arm and nuzzling her head once in a while against her chest. With Nikki beside her at the table, she fed her baby food. Why it was always her job to take care of both of them was beyond her, but she enjoyed it nevertheless. As well as being concentrated on keeping Nikki clean, she began making noise to try and keep Nikki's interest on the food. Which didn't work very much. Finally, Nikki decided to swallow her food, instead of letting it drip from her mouth. Nicole smiled with success.

"Your eating! yes you are, oh yes you are." Though the food tried to slip down her lips, sometimes dripping off her mouth still.

"Your making weird noses honey." Richard said, chuckling.

**"Is that a problem?" Asked Nicole**

"So?" Nicole drawled jokingly. Afterwards, she laughed which made everyone else did. Then, the rest of the family continued on with their conversations, while Nicole fed Nikki.

Gumball, from what Nicole noticed at the corner of her eye, had a slight glance every once and a while at Nikki and Lexy, and sometimes, even Nicole. She was a little suspicious at first of why he was doing it. Then, he began to chuckle at something.

" looks like we have three moms sitting at the table." He said sarcastically, afterwards laughing. Anais smiled at the joke.

" Time travel from her ages." She added, laughing as well.

" Or triplets!" Darwin said. Nicole smiled at the humor and slightly blushed from tiny embarrassment.

" Yeah, I guess." She said, looking down at the table.

After dinner, the kids went to bed along with the baby's. It was an exhausting day, so Nicole couldn't blame them. Lacking the drowsiness, Richard and Nicole decided to watch a movie. They browsed through their movie selections with frustration. Nicole had her hand up at the high shelf and was pushing movie cases around, trying to find a decent movie to watch.

"What do you want to watch?" Nicole asked. Richard shrugged. Nicole sighed and dropped her arms by her side.

"I'll be right back." Nicole said, with a sigh while climbing up the stairs. She entered into her room, and rubbed the back of her head. Turning on the light, Nicole changed out into her pajamas. She unpinned the Rainbow factory, and slightly placed it aside. Undoing her buttons for the collared white polo shirt, she pulled out from her head. And slipped out from her grey skirt, and put on her purple night gown, which she was glad for it was very light and smooth.

After they decided to watch a romance together, They turned out the lights and turned down the volume, so it wouldn't be able to be heard from the kids' bedroom. Then Nicole sat by Richard on the couch, though she was leaning on the arm rest. When in the interval of ten minutes within the movie, She leaned against Richard. Afterwards increasing to where he stroked her cheek, and then slightly turning the situation into a kiss. Where they remained for a while, taking breaths after times when they stayed inclosed together.

" What should we tell Mrs. Fitzgerald?" Nicole asked suddenly. She knew she killed the mood, but it was an important thing to consider. Richard thought about it for a second.

**"Tell her that me fitzgeralds at the cheap motel across town" said Richard**

" We'll call her in the morning, to tell her what happened in the event." Richard nodded. Then after a while, Nicole began to hear something.

" Pause it." She said, flitting her ears back to elaborate the ambiance around her, soon retracting away from him. Richard paused the movie, and it became silent, despite the air conditioner that was on. Richard listened as well, only from curiosity from what she might've heard. Nicole then sighed and began her way up the stairs.

" What's wrong?" He asked.

"Baby's are crying." She responded. She sighed and climbed up the stairs again, and entered her room.

"I know, I'm here." She said, grabbing Lexy while Richard held Nikki.

"Probably hungry." He shrugged. After bringing down with them, Richard fed Nikki with bottled formula milk, while Nicole still had to feed Lexy naturally. Then they continued on with the movie, keeping the babies company for the time being.

Richard watched the movie, becoming slightly interested in the events that were happening despite the fact he was becoming a little tired. The movie, from his drowsiness, seemed to be more than an hour, it felt as if to the extent of three. Nevertheless, Richard continued watching it until the end. He stretched out carefully, trying to regain the energy through his muscles, though as well as making sure not to disturb the sleeping baby at his chest. He glanced at his side, and noticed Nicole sound asleep, along with Lexy. Richard grinned at the picture, and he carefully took the baby from her arms, slipping her out of underneath her nightgown, which he carefully tried not to wake her up to him touching underneath he clothes.

He walked up the stairs with gentle foot steps, knowing that everyone was asleep but him. He put the two baby's into their designated cribs and left the room quietly, leaving the door open when he knew he would be back up soon. Returning down the stairs for Nicole. He slid his arm underneath the pit of her legs, and her back, carrying her up the stairs as well. Despite her slim frame, she was heavy. Though he heard the slight vibration from her throat, and he could tell she was purring slightly from the feel. Her sub-conscious was enjoying this, what Richard guessed. He entered the room and used his heel to close the door. He slightly jumped when it accidentally slammed. feeling a chill done his spine, he hoped it didn't wake anyone.

He gently placed her on the bed, where she quickly adapted to the environment, laying down on her side like usual. Then, he grabbed the covers and slid it over her body, covering her until her head. Richard walked around the bed and lied down beside her, and pulled the covers over him as well. Then, to his surprise, Nicole moved closer to him and gently nudged her head against his chest, where she remained for a while. This started up a slight arousal in him.

" I love you." She said barely above a whisper, perhaps mid-way into sleep. Richard smiled and kissed her forehead.

" I love you too."

**Nicole and Richard kissed before leaving**


	8. Chapter 8

(In the house)

"That was a great movie Richard, where'd you get it?" Asked Nicole

"A guy off the street who spun a sign for a pizza shop going out of business" said Richard

"Okay" said Nicole "Well the kids don't get home for a couple hours, what should we do?"

"well the movie did give me an idea, you wanna go upstairs and have some fun?" Asked Richard

"Oh Richard, I love you" said Nicole as she started to unbutton her shirt

The 2 ran upstairs and to their bedroom. Jeff closed the door and put a 'Do not disturb' sign on the doorknob

"I'd tell you what they're doing but then the rating for this show would go up" said Jef before walking away

**(Mighty science theater starts playing)**

**MGT3K**

**created by agent BM**

**the date, created by trueleaf**

**starring:**

**Nicole**

**Richard**

**Jeff**

**i don't own tawog**

**please review**


End file.
